Impossibility
by Rabbit Lily
Summary: All living things grow old and eventually die. That's how the law of life is written. But if you could preserve the life of your most beloved partner, would you? A lone scientist had worked to find the way of "preserving" a pokemon's life. Although his life-long project had never been seen and he eventually passed away , it surely left its mark on our world, by creating another...
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Never did I expect to do a crossover fic, especially of two series I love and have been a part of my childhood and so on. I had thought about using canon characters at first, but I felt like a story like this would be best suited for OC's, even though I'm sure most people on this site are a little wary of them ^^; Some of the elements of this story and mostly based on the Digimon World Dusk and Dawn games (as in the tamer can use multiple digimon instead of just one, but that's basically it) since they're the only games I've actually played in the series (besides Championship)**

**Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own neither Digimon or Pokemon. Just my orginal characters. Quote by A.A. Milne.**

* * *

_"If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you." _

* * *

"M-Maman! That's-"

His words got caught in his throat as his wide, green eyes stared at the chubby blue creature in delight. The little pokemon, a chinchou he believed, smiled cutely at him and even made grabbing motions towards him and kicked its little legs as a sign that it wanted the woman holding it to put him down. She did so after a second of chuckling, and the dual type pokemon clumsily ran on the bed to cuddle with the small boy, probably no older than six.

The boy didn't mind one bit when the happy pokemon rubbed its feelers in his white hair, and even when it gone from wavy to sticking up on ends from the static. He was too busy hugging the water pokemon, which was surprisingly warm and not slimy as he imagined water pokemon to be.

"How do you like your surprise, Leon? Better than a little nightlight?" His mother asked, while brushing equally white hair over her shoulder. It was obvious upon looking at her, who Leon inherited a lot of his appearance from.

Leon just nodded excitedly as they continued to cling to each other. The chinchou had even taken to burying under the blankets with him, and lit the plump bulbs at the end of its antennae to cast light in the room. Maman crossed over to stand in front of the door in response, flicking the light switch down to turn of the bedroom's lights.

"I thought instead of just a simple nightlight, having this little guy around would give you a friend to hug so you wouldn't be so scared."

"Thank you, Maman!" Leon nearly shouted back, crawling under his blankets to join his new friend, which he decided in his head, he would call "Chi". It was simple, and not very creative, but he liked it and it was easy to remember.

Maman gave them a small smile as her son and his new pet finally fell asleep, Leon hugging Chi close like a teddy bear before quietly stepping out of the room. It seemed she'll be able to finally get a good night rest without late night visits from a fearful child.

But all of that was nine years ago. Time passed, and Leon grew older, and so did little Chi. The difference being that while Leon got bigger, Chi remained a small chinchou.

They had eventually moved from the hustle and bustle of Castelia City to the quiet Village Bridge. Maman had thought it was a rather nice change of pace, especially for her Leon who was a bit too weak hearted for the energy of the city. The bridge was also located over a river that gave Chi enough room to splash around freely. It was definitely better than a bathtub! It was also rather interesting seeing the trainers pass by and the kind of pokemon on them, as most of their pokemon at this point were either fully evolved or surprisingly strong. Maman had even joked that it was about time Leon started training Chi, or he'll fall behind the other boys! Leon's only response was silence, however.

Leon was always a rather meek boy. The very idea of going off on some fantastic journey honestly scared him. Because of his fears, Chi had never faced a battle in her life, and so she never evolved, or even came to face with her potential. She never learned any impressive moves, like her siblings (wherever they were) probably had by now. But maybe, she didn't mind that so much, because as long as Leon needed her and cherished her, weak or strong, she was happy just being a pet.

Yes, Leon still hugged her at night, even at the age of fifteen. He still found comfort in her soft light (but at one time, he had realized Chi's light was not as vivid and bright as it had been when was only six) and grown paranoid of the darkness. He wasn't afraid of it anymore, he just didn't trust it.

But Leon had grown to know Chi deeply as they grew up together. They shared a close bond that, even though Chi couldn't speak, it seemed Leon could understand her as if she could. Now, he didn't _really _understand her, as he couldn't understand poke-speech or whatever strange name he gave it, but he could get the gist of her wants and needs through small signs. Also, he had come to understand her very well, and vice versa.

So he could tell how envious his Chi was of pokemon who could travel all over with their trainers. Sometimes, he would catch her staring after a trainer passing on the bridge, and had even caught her looking out the window from on top of the couch and watching a battle. Some gentleman had challenged a female trainer as soon as he saw her. Chi's eyes would shine every time the trainer's serperior would expertly dodged the other pokemon, using its long and flexible body to its advantage before using the edge of the leaves on its tail to slash the pokemon with Leaf Blade. He could tell the "Regal Pokemon" was not as serious about the battle as its trainer. It almost seemed it found the match too easy, and even had the nerve to yawn when it was over. Chi thought the battle was fantastic though, and Leon had to chase her when the chinchou suddenly ran outside to meet her five minute hero.

Battles excited her, that much he knew. After that day, Chi was always looking out the window in hopes of another battle would come about. Maman had even told Leon that when he had gone out for errands, Chi had tried to "pretend battle" with the vacuum.

So he shouldn't have been as surprised when he came home from an errand, and Chi was nowhere in sight.

It was so unlike the little blue pokemon to wander off without anyone's knowing, or to wander outside by herself at all. When she went outside, Leon was always there beside her. They were practically inseparable. Maman should've been there, watching her, so how did Chi slip past her?

Leon had thrown the groceries to the floor and sprinted out the door after Chi had failed to answer his call for the umpteenth time. He moved through the small village, asking anyone he came across whether or not they saw a blue chinchou. It took about ten people before someone finally told him that they had seen the runaway pokemon. They had seen go off towards Route 11, and knew it was her because she was flashing her lights so quickly, he almost mistook her for a volbeat. Leon hurriedly thanked the man, and dashed off to the route that connected Opelucid City to the Village Bridge.

He remembered rangers were sometimes found in that area, and while the thought that if Chi got into any serious trouble that the rangers would be there to help her was nice, it failed to calm Leon down. Chi was possibly his only real friend, and if something happened...if he lost her...

Leon abruptly stopped and lightly smacked he side of his head. He shouldn't be thinking like this! Chi will be fine! If anything, she probably gone into the city, or, if possible, eventually wandered into that one route and gotten curious about the mall set up there(a strange location for a mall, but it made good business, so who was he to judge?) and ran inside to look at all the shiny objects on the shelves. Which route was it? He believed it was Route 9...

He thought this, but he knew better. Chi most likely made a beeline towards the parts populated by pokemon somewhere around here. She had been so obsessed with these battles, and Leon, cowardly Leon, couldn't understand the attraction himself. He just wanted to live comfortably with his pokemon. Was that so much to ask for?

Yet he still wandered towards the the areas overgrown with tall grass. He couldn't find Chi on the route, and eventually gone farther into Opelucid itself. It was fortunate, he thought, that the distance between the city and the Village Bridge was not very far apart, but even so, by the time he got there, the sun was setting and night was just around the corner. Leon had eventually gotten lost and had to ask for directions to Route 9 from a resident. Navigating his way through the city only wasted more time than he wanted, but he eventually came to the gates at the entrance (or in his case, the exit). What time was it now? Is Chi still safe? Would he get there in time?

Those questions only made him more determined to find his chinchou. He finally reached Route 9, searching everywhere, even the mall. Leon had felt a little proud of himself...he had been able to travel this far, even without Chi as comfort, but he didn't have time to admire his short lived bravery. When the grass failed to uncover his pokemon, his search eventually led him to a part he was even more unfamiliar with. He followed a stairway that had been built into a hill, and the bottom was more grass and the front to a cave. He had heard once that there was always a man guarding the front, so weaker trainers never entered it, but today it was abandoned. Why? As it was getting dark, Leon had assumed the guard had retired for the night. Everyone needed their sleep, after all.

The cave was his only option at this point. It was getting darker and darker as the sun set. Though he would continue searching for Chi, even if he had to brave the dark until morning, Leon couldn't worry his mother like that. He had to find Chi quickly.

Leon took another look around before steeling his courage and venturing inside. It was chilly inside the damp cave, and Leon was glad he was wearing his favorite green hooded jacket today. He always had this thing on, and it proved to annoy his mother all the time, but she didn't have the heart to make him take it off.

The cave was also incredibly dark. Leon couldn't even see his hands. If Chi was with him, she could easily light up the cave...but she wasn't here, and he had to navigate his way through on his own.

With his hands on the cave wall and walking as carefully forward as he could, as not to trip on a rock or anything (but he still did), Leon only descended deeper into the cave, until the sound and smell of fresh, running water grew louder as he gotten closer. At this point, Leon was sure coming inside the cave was a mistake.

But there was one thing he had noticed. If the cave was so dangerous, then there should be wild pokemon about, right? So why was it so quiet...?

Leon quickly stepped back when he almost went over an edge and into an underground river. A ripple of the water spread over it as Leon took a sigh of relief.

_'That was too close...' _He thought as he stared ahead. If Chi was here, most likely she was in the river. He didn't know how to swim, so how could he search for her? It wasn't like he had any other pokemon on him. Maybe, if he had become a trainer, the search wouldn't be so difficult.

Leon's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a _swish _like sound in the water, and he had to stop himself from charging into the water. He couldn't make out the movement of the water, but he could hear it thanks to the silence, and thought that Chi had figured out he was here and was swimming towards him, so they could finally go home. Maybe she felt sorry for suddenly running off and making him worry so much.

But all of a sudden, something large jumped out of the water, splashing water around it and the cave was immediately filled with the deafening sound of a roar. He felt a rush of wind as something had swung above him, crashing into the rocky walls and shattering it with a great force. Leon fell onto his butt, paralyzed with fear as the creature covered by the cave's darkness growled at him, staring down at the weak human who dared to step onto its territory.

Before Leon could get back to his senses, the unknown monster raised a claw and brought it down to finish him in one blow.

"RRAAAARGH!"

Eyes widened as the cave was suddenly illuminated by the light of a strong electric attack, and Leon felt his voice die in his throat as he finally got a look at his attacker. It was white and bigger than he imagined, and reminded him of an octillery, but only because of its eight legs. Besides those, they were completely different, especially with its triangular shaped head and lack of any visible eyes. All Leon could see on its "face" was tattoo like markings. This creature...he couldn't tell if it was a pokemon or something else entirely.

When the attack stopped, Leon was suddenly hugged, and another light replaced the previous one, but smaller. In his arms was Chi, tears in her large yellow eyes as she looked up Leon.

"Ch-Chi! Are you okay? We have to get out of here!" He quickly stood up onto his feet, hugging Chi close. Leon made a move to run, but his path was blocked by the monster's overly large claws.

"I'm not letting you get away, brat!" It yelled, and Leon couldn't believe his ears. It talked...this _thing _talked!

"Ah! Chi, no!" He exclaimed as the pokemon had released itself from his grasps. The chinchou dodged another swing of a tentacle, and jumped back into the river. Before the monster could locate it, Chi touched up against it, and let out a Spark that shocked the monster again...but also proved to agitate it to the point of going beserk.

Rocks fell as the giant began smashing its claws against the cave's walls, shattering them to the point that Leon knew that if it continued this way, the cave would collapse on itself. Chi was still in the water, letting out as much electricity as her small body allowed. If he was going to make a break for it, he had to get Chi first!

He was scared, there was no point in lying about that, but his legs just seemed to move on their own. "Chi! We have to go, Chi!"

Against the falling pieces and chunks of earth and the monster's angry wailing, Chi didn't seem to hear him. At one point, the monster suddenly flew an arm down in front of Leon, and cries of pain joined in on the raucous.

Leon was on his knees, a hand clasped on his right eye. He could feel warm blood on his palm as a large, sharp rock that had hit him in the eye after it flew in the air from the monster's strike to the ground.

Unknown to him, Chi was looking at him from the water, obviously devastated, and wanted to go to him. Help him, but she had to keep the monster at bay so her human had a chance to escape. She knew that Leon didn't have enough time to save both himself and her. Either he escaped or they both get crushed.

'I have to get to Chi...' The white hair boy thought as he struggled to his feet, his hand still to his eye. 'I have to...I have to...'

But instead of going to the aid of his friend, Leon felt something, _or someone, _grab the hood on the back of his jacket and he was suddenly lifted off his feet, just when the ceiling caved in, and his vision of Chi and the attacker was blocked by rubble.

Immediately, tears started to flow from his good eye and Leon struggled against his abductor, shouting for them to let him go. _His friend was in trouble! She could die!_

But he eventually struggling once he was outside again. It was night time now. A new moon.

He was put down on the ground, which he slumped down onto his side and stared blankly at the cave's entrance. His savior (no, definitely not that), was shadowed, and coupled with his blurring vision, he could only make out a jacket swaying lightly in the gentle breeze.

The figure stared at the cave opening in silence before suddenly kicking the wall so hard, it caved in, and the entrance was now blocked by rock.

He heard a soft crunching of grass, and the mystery person was now standing beside him. They crouched down, and Leon felt something warm, but rough touch his face. Was it their hands? They were calloused, but rough in a way that it reminded him of the paw pads of a trainer's pokemon he had met once at the village. They were rough and scratchy from battle.

"Hold still." They said, and Leon knew it was male by how deep the voice was. Next came the sound of something being torn, and the next thing Leon knew, there was a bandage over his injured eye.

He was being carried again, and in such an embarrassing way too, like some princess, but couldn't find it in him to care. He couldn't see anyone on the paths, but that didn't matter from how fast this person was running. But eventually, they took cover in the tall grass, because Pokemon Rangers were about, taking their last patrols.

Before Leon knew it, he was set in front of the Village Bridge. He felt the mysterious man pat his head before departing silently.

* * *

Some months had passed since he lost Chi, and the black eyepatch that covered his damaged eye only served as a harsh reminder of his loss.

Leon didn't go outside as often anymore, and just the sight of a pokemon made the boy flinch. He didn't even feel the need to approach a trainer and ask t see their pokemon anymore. Leon only went out to buy things for Maman, and then he would isolate himself in his room.

To keep his mind on something, though, his mother had bought him a laptop, though she was beginning to regret the decision. Leon only seemed to occupy time on that one thing, and completely blocked everything else around him as if in his own little world. He was completely content on staying cooped up in his room all day.

Like now, he was just scrolling through some random website he found. It had a lot of games on it that amused him for some time, but eventually he started to grow bored. Leon leaned forward in his seat to place his head on the desk, his chair scooting back a little as he did so. He sighed and buried his face in his arms.

No matter how much he tried to distract himself, even though its been six months since the incident, Leon couldn't get his mind off of Chi. He wanted to forget it, to forget _her_. He hated feeling like this...

Oh, but wouldn't that be inconsiderate? They were childhood friends, so wouldn't it be cruel of him to try to forget her? Leon raised his hands to scratch his his head feverishly, his face planted to the desk without his arms holding his head up.

"Ahhh! Why am I even thinking about this!?" He yelled, his arms then falling limp to his sides. He felt so pathetic...

He looked up at his screen again, ready to start another game to hopefully take his mind away from itself, but his vision of the "Play again" button was blocked by a sudden pop-up. He clicked it away, but another one immediately followed. Each time he would close a pop-up, more appeared until they started coming into pairs.

'What going on?!' He thought as more annoying pop-ups littered his screen. There seemed to be no end!

Weird turned to freaky as a circle of static appeared in the middle of his screen. Leon slowly backed up in his swivel chair as something started to come out through the static.

Leon had panicked, but instead of running, he had fallen back in his chair when the thing suddenly sprung out and tackled him to the floor.

He blinked up from his spot on the floor as larger green eyes stared down at him, and a purple reptilian creature gave him a toothy smile.

"You're a weird looking digimon!" It said back at him, Leon completely speechless.


	2. Red is The Color of a Hero

_Day 01, Year 1996_

_After years of research and planning, I have finally marked the day I begin my efforts. To think, that the keys to building the desired program was right under my nose, used everyday by the ordinary trainers! Although the technology we have now is still far from ideal, it is enough._

_Everything can broken down into information, even organic life. But is there a way to convert that organic information to something nonperishable? We do it everyday, and yet why have I not thought of it until now!? The PC storage system, trading, even when pokemon are called back into their pokeballs. Their information is being converted into data until they are sent out once again. Yes, with just the basics of these, I may finally be able to figure out a way of keeping a life fresh. To "preserve" it, you may say, but permanently._

_Unfortunately, however, I may have to make sacrifices..._

_-Prof. Theodore C. Kolsan_

* * *

They stayed there in the same spots for who knew how long, staring at each other. The unnamed intruder just sat on his legs, occasionally shifting awkwardly while the other's mind had temporarily shut down.

This...was no pokemon Leon had ever encountered before. Not by a long shot. For one; it talked. Pokemon can't talk. It was impossible. Another thing; It called him a "digimon", whatever that was, and didn't seem all too concerned about popping out in a random room straight out of his computer.

"Hey, are you just going to stare at me? Do I have something on my snout?" The creature started scratching at its nose, trying to brush off what it thought Leon was staring at, not knowing the boy was looking at him for a different reason.

Finally, the timid boy found his voice. "Wh-What are y-you? Where did you come from?!"

The dragon-like creature cocked its head at him in puzzlement. "Hm...you don't know? Wow, you really are stupid!"

Leon flinched at the harsh insult, as if he had been struck by its claws, and the creature noticed this, instantly feeling guilty. "Ah, no! I mean-"

"I-I know what you meant..." Was his bitter reply, and before it could say anymore, Leon had suddenly stood up and let the mini dragon fall to the floor. The first thing that came to his mind was to tell his mother what just happened and figure out a way to get rid of it, but the dragon had desperately latched its claws on the end of his jacket.

"Wait, I'm sorry! Don't go!" It pleaded, then came closer to bury its face in the fabric. "C'mon! I swear, I didn't mean it...!"

That made Leon pause as memories started replaying in his head. Like the first day he got Chi and how they clung to each other that night. Leon felt a heavy lump in his throat, and he fisted his hands at his sides in an attempt to hold back any tears threatening to form.

"What are you...?" He repeated, not ready to face it like this. Not when he probably looked so pathetic.

Again, he could feel the confused look directed at him. "I'm a digimon...aren't you?"

"No. I'm human, and what is a digimon?"

"A digimon is..." It paused there, as it didn't know how to actually answer the question for a moment, but then began to speak again, unsure. "A..A digital monster! Yeah! And there's all sorts of us too! There's even a few that kinda look like you, but they're usually the bigger and stronger digimon!"

Leon looked back at the apparent digimon, trying to take in the new information. So...they were basically virtual pokemon? No, that didn't seem right, considering how different this little guy seemed compared to any pokemon he met. Something about it seemed more..._human_.

"And to answer your other question," It spoke up again. "I came from the Digital World! The name's Monodramon, but you can call me Moe for short if ya want! And you?"

"U-Um...my name is...Leon. Nice to meet you?" Leon answered, feeling Monodramon letting go so he could properly face it. He was a bit startled when the dragon digimon had grabbed his hand and started shaking it vigorously, and he thought for a moment that his arms was going to pulled off.

"Nice to meet ya, Leon! From now on, we're pals!"

Pals? His eye widened at the sudden declaration. Leon shook his head, pulling back his hand. "N-No! No, no, no! You can't- there's no way I can explain to Mama- _Mom _this! She's going to freak when she sees yo-"

"Leon?"

Both froze. Leon timidly turned towards the door, only to see Maman at the door. She was staring at Monodramon, and even the digimon seemed a little nervous.

"I see you have a new friend..."

"Um, it's not what you think! it just came in through my window, you know? I didn't..."

Leon was stopped by his mother's laugh, and his cheeks turned a little red as he started feeling self-conscious. Monodramon just blinked, wondering what was so funny.

"You really remind me of a poochyena sometimes!" Maman explained, her hand up to her lips as she tried to control he laughter. In her mind, she couldn't help but imagine Leon with cute poochyena ears and his fluffy tail between his legs from how nervous he had looked, and panicked. Like a poochyena who tried to be all tough, but once its target turns on _it_, the pooch turns tail. The little blush only made him cuter in her eyes.

"Maman..." Leon groaned. At this point, he was trying to hide his face with his jacket's hood.

"Calm down, I was just joking! So...who is this?" She asked patiently. Leon lowered the hood slowly, glancing down at Monodramon who was watching Maman attentively.

"Mama- _Mom,_" He corrected himself. For some reason, he didn't want to call her that around their "guest". "This is Monodra...I guess he's stuck here for a while..."

* * *

His mother's encounter with Monodramon ran more smoothly than Leon expected, mostly because, by sheer luck, she had only heard Leon's last part of his conversation with Monodramon. It took a lot of convincing for her to even believe a word he was saying, especially since Leon had grown more and more nervous the more he realized _he was lying to Maman's face _and it didn't sit right with him. But in the end, the white haired boy was able to sell the story that he snuck the digimon (though Maman didn't know what Moe really was) in, and her reply to that made him suddenly feel unable to speak.

_"I'm so happy to see...you're finally healing from the incident."_

After that, Leon had found himself to be in an irritable mood, and could barely look at Monodramon. The mini dragon didn't _seem_ to notice to notice the hostility, for as soon as he was allowed to explore the household, he had figured out how to turn on the television in the living room. The channel it was last left on so happened to featuring some new live action kid show called "The Ability Warrior: Poke Ranger!", which was probably the most ridiculous show he ever seen._  
_

Monodramon thought otherwise. Leon had even caught him striking hero poses in front of the TV, copying them from the Poke Ranger. With every victory, his eyes practically shined and he had to restrain from shouting in fear Maman would hear him. It was ridiculous just how excited he would get, but what amazed the Rookie the most was the ranger's red uniform.

Monodramon's head turned around when he heard the front door opening, and felt the chill from outside rush in the otherwise warm room.

"Leon! Where ya going? Can I come? I want to help!"

"I'll only be gone for a few minutes..." The teen mumbled quietly. When he tried to leave, he felt claws on his jacket, threatening to tear it at the slightest movement.

"Please! I can help!" Monodramon pleaded.

Leon sighed, one hand on the doorknob and one hand pinching the bridge of his nose. Monodramon was a very stubborn creature, he made that clear, and he seemed to want to go wherever Leon wanted to. For a brief moment, Leon had wondered if this was how Chi had felt, but quickly denied the idea. She liked having him around, and the feeling was mutual.

Monodramon though? The feeling seemed one-sided...

"F-Fine! But you remember what I told you about going outside?"

The dragon put a finger up to his snout, cocking his head to the side in a way that made him look absolutely adorable. "Pretend?"

"Yes, pretend to be a normal pokemon. That means no talking. I'll handle the questions, alright? It wouldn't be good...if you got taken away, and just bringing you outside is risky enough..."

"Aye!" Monodramon answered happily, even giving Leon a salute. The boy couldn't help but smile, just a little, before wrapping the red scarf around his necka little tighter and stepped out into the sun that just seemed to be hanging in the sky for decoration, as it was bitterly cold for early autumn. He closed the door after Monodramon followed after him and the dragon didn't seem to mind the temperature somehow. He was too busy smiling goofily because _Leon actually let him outside with him! _He had thought the human disliked him at first, since Leon seemed so hesitant in talking to him...but maybe he was wrong!

'He looks really happy...' Leon thought. He tried to ignore the looks fellow villagers gave Monodramon as the dragon started becoming a little too curious about his new surroundings. It seemed at one moment, he was behind Leon, and the next moment, he was lifting up some lady's patrat. Leon was stuck with the duty of retrieving the troublesome digimon and apologizing for him.

"Moe, can you stop, _please, _and just come on!" Leon nearly shouted. It was rare for the usually quiet boy to raise his voice.

Monodramon then quieted, even bringing his like claws together, even through he couldn't actually clasp them together. "Sorry..." He mumbled, his head down.

They spent the rest of the walk in silence, Monodramon following, looking only at Leon's feet, and Leon only looking forward. Neither said a word.

In complete honesty, Leon had wanted some time alone, like he _used _to have inside the comforts of his room, but Monodramon seemed determined to follow him everywhere, and the digimon didn't know the meaning of the word "quiet".

There was a small sandwich shop on the land below the bridge on the left that served both human and pokemon alike, owned by some jolly woman who used only the freshest berries in them, which Leon thought was a bit strange (the berry part, he meant), as he never actually seen a sandwich with only berries before...or any berries, really, until he had moved to the Village Bridge. Again, he felt the looks from patrons as he sat on one the picnic tables covered by a plaid patterned tablecloth, and Monodramon sat across from him. He could hear the song of the lonely man on the other side of the river that split the land below the bridge, and a few instruments from the musicians and all of it blended into one song that worked to cool his nerves again.

Monodramon seemed to be completely entranced by the music as well, since he wasn't ducking his head anymore and was humming along and there was even a slight swinging side-to-side of his body.

Leon just watched, sort of amused by all this. A looked away so he focus back on his thoughts, which were set on the mysterious creature in front of him.

Monodramon had said he came from the Digital World, but what was the "Digital World" like? Leon wanted to ask, but after he had snapped at him earlier, he was afraid Monodramon would just withdraw himself again. Did he really sound so harsh? Sure, he was a little irritable...after all, it wasn't like he invited a creature from another world into his room, especially only five months after he lost his childhood friend. Leon wasn't ready to take care of another pokemon, digimon, _whatever_. It was too soon.

Coming back from his thoughts, the boy noticed that Monodramon's body shook with shivers. Now that he was sitting still, the digimon seemed more aware of the chilly air, but even so, he was still trying to keep his face straight and endure it. In thought, Leon scratched the back of his head until a simple idea came into his mind. He unwrapped the scarf around his neck and leaned over the table to wrap it around Monodramon's, though it was still a little loose. The action seemed to stun the other.

"You looked cold..." Was the quiet response, and Leon glanced away a bit awkwardly. Again, everything fell silent as a waitress came over to take their orders.

* * *

"Leon, what happened to your eye?"

Why did that have to be the first thing to come out of Monodramon's mouth? Leon stared at the digimon sitting on his bed.

"What...?"

"What happened to your eye?"

His hands rose to touch the object in question, trying to think of a way to explain it without...bringing Chi up.

"...I got into a fight with a bully and he, uh...had something sharp..." He lied, turning back around in his chair to face his computer screen. Monodramon gone quiet, and Leon was almost afraid he didn't believe him.

That was, until he suddenly had a lap full of Monodramon. The mini dragon tried to stand up on his legs (and let me tell you, he was heavier than he looked), and pointed up to the ceiling in some sort of pose.

"Then...Then I'll make sure no one bullies Leon anymore! Someday, I'll be Leon's hero, like the Poke Ranger!" And to emphasize his inspiration, and wrapped Leon's red scarf, which Monodramon had never taken off, tighter around his neck with a smirk. Leon shook his head a little at the mention of the fake hero, but said nothing. Instead, he just patted the digimon on his head. "Yeah, sure. My hero..."

_"Aw, don't you two look adorable!"_

* * *

**Note: Goodness, finally finished this chapter. I hope this one makes up for the last one, as I noticed I had made some mistakes but not until I published it. Anyway...**

You see that box down there? _Don't forget to review!_


	3. So Fast His Head is Spinning

_Day 58, Year 1996_

_The subjects had shown little change during the first phase after the completion of the program, but after continuing my observations, I have discovered something quite extraordinary._

_Eevees have always been known to have an unstable genetic makeup, giving them multiple evolutions to adapt to their environments, but never did I expect that would also apply to a digital program as well._

_The eevee's fur had taken a darker, almost violet color, and unlike its other known evolutions, its ears have shortened in length, and its mane appears to be growing smaller, as if disappearing completely. What is even more remarkable, is that this evolution is more gradual, instead of instantaneous like regular pokemon evolutions._

_The dratini that had also been implemented has shown some changes as well, but not at as fast a rate as Eevee. But its scales appear to be taking a more green-ish color._

_I do not know what to think of my own creation now. I feel a mixture of fear, but wonderment as well._

_-Prof. Theodore C. Kolsan_

* * *

Both human and digimon snapped their heads to the computer screen.

Whatever site had popped up was not what Leon had been previously on, that was for sure. Though, it seemed more like some game than an actual site, as the window was small and had a more natural, but fenced background that reminded him of one of those daycares. There was even images of toys, and what looked to be a small harvest field in the upper right corner.

At the bottem left corner of the window, however, was a small, yellow dinosaur thing in a lab coat and a black hat (he couldn't remember what it was called specifically), carrying a rod in its hands. It waved at him, and its coat was obviously too big for it as the ends of the sleeves hid its hands.

_"Good evening, Mr. Leon! Mr. Monodramon! Gya!"_

Leon and Monodramon glanced at each other for a second, before turning back to the screen.

"Uh...H-How- who are are you?" Leon asked nervously. If this was another one of those "digimon", there was no way he could explain to his mom how another one suddenly found its way into their home.

"The name's Agumon Hakase! I'll be your NaviDigimon from now on, gya!" It answered cheerfully, even giving him an enthusiastic salute.

"Navi...Digimon? Like some guide? ...For what?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"Well, where should I begin? Hmm..." It tapped its snout in thought with the rod it was holding. "First, let's start off with the basics of digimon, gya. Digimon, as their name implies, are digital creatures that reside in the Digital World, which is influenced everyday by yours, believe it or not. Digimon are capable of using attacks, like pokemon, but thay are also largely different, and a few can actually erase a digimon's configuration completely. But generally, unlike pokemon, digimon are not capable of dying in the traditional way, gya."

"So digimon are immortal...?" Leon asked, almost in disbelief.

"We are data, gya. But if we become too exhausted or damaged to continue on, we revert back into DigiEggs, to be hatched once more at our lowest stage: the Fresh stage. You could also call it the Baby I stage if you wish. Now, on the matter of how we found you..."

"Well, thanks to your friend here, we were able to track you down thank to the trace he left us, gya! And as of lately, digimon have been popping up through all sorts of electronic media. Usually, via a human who's using that said media. And of course, this obviously can't be just a coincidence."

Leon took a moment to understand what Hakase was getting at. "So...you're telling me that these digimon are actually searching for people?"

"It's a theory, gya." Hakase replied with a nod. "However, we have also noticed another phenomena regarding these digimon and the humans we think they sought out- the ability of digivolution! For some reason, these few digimon have shown to be unable to digivolve without a trusted partner, gya, regardless of whether they have a digivice or not. There are six stages of digivolution- Fresh, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega in that order."

"But what is a digivice, you may ask? It's an object that allows a trainer to _temporarily _evolve their digimon, gya, but it won't do a thing if you haven't made a connection yet! No matter what we did to resolve the issue, it seems digimon just..refuse to digivolve without that bond, like some force won't allow it, gya."

At this, Leon interrupted. "Wait, but from the sound if it, all the other digimon can evolve-"

"_Digivolve!" _Hakase quickly corrected him.

"-_Digivolve _without a partner. So why just these few digimon who can't?"

"That's what Mama's trying to figure out. Gya!"

Mama? Who was this "Mama"? Leon opened his mouth to ask just that, but Hakase beat him to it.

"Mama's the one who made me, and also the one who creates these digivices to be distributed to the few Trainers who have come into contact with digimon. She's also the founder of what we like to call, "The Union", which we hope you'll also become a part of, Mr. Le-"

"Hold it! Hold it! Hold it! Who said I want to be a part of anything?!"

"Oh, but you must, gya! You don't understand the danger if you don't."

"What danger?"

Hakase sighed and crossed his arms. "The danger of digimon themselves. Unlike with your pokemon, who do bad things simply because of the manipulation of their trainers, there are digimon who are evil through and through, or are highly aggressive and territorial, gya. Like any creature in an unknown environment, they become rash and paranoid. Kinda like a culture shock in a way. Mr. Leon, have you had any incidence regarding hostile digimon?"

As soon as the question was asked, Leon's eye widened as the incident from six months ago flashed back into memory. That creature from that time, the one that looked nothing like any pokemon he had ever witness, was that...?

"From that look on your face, it appears so. That's why The Union was formed in the first place, gya. Somehow, hostile digimon have also found a way of crossing from the Digital World to the organic. We don't have many leads on the cause either, so we need all the help we can get, gya, because its not just your world who is being affected by it, but ours too. But that's not our only fear. Remember when I said digimon are basically immortal?" Hakase grinned a little when Leon said he did. "There have been instances when some shady organizations had appeared to manipulate pokemon for their own goals. Pokemon are mysteries of their own, but they eventually grow tired wear out. Now, imagine if those shady organizations discovered the existence of digimon, gya."

That certainly brought the point home, as Leon finally understood the weight of the situation, and he cursed his luck that he got involved with this mess too.

Hakase frowned, looking up Leon with pleading eyes. "We need as much help as we can get to keep everything under control. So...will you join us, Mr. Leon?"

Monodramon looked towards Leon with a determined smile. "C'mon Leon! It's my home after all! Besides, I'm here! And as long I'm here, no baddies are gonna hurt you! We'll become the strongest team there is, can't ya see it? We're going to kick so much butt and I'll become a her- mmrrph!"

With his hand on Monodramon's mouth and his face currently in his other hand, Leon sighed tiredly. "Sure, why not? Anything to shut him up..."

"Great! Gya!" The serious atmosphere from earlier quickly disappeared. Tapping the edge of the window with his rod, a smaller popped up with an address what Leon assumed to be some company. "All we ask is that you send your mobile phone to this address and we'll take the time to..._modify_ it for future use!"

_'Are they serious? Why would I send anything to something that sounds so shady?!'_ Leon thought, staring at the little Agumon that seemed way too cheerful right now. Were digimon this energetic?

"Why do you need my phone? What kind of _modifications _are you making on it?" There was no way in Hell he was just going to hand it over with such vague information.

"Well, remember what I said about digivices? You're going to need one, but to save money, we decided that all we need to do is simply make changes to your cellphones. It's a little easier to do for us than just make one from scratch! Convenient too, don't you agree, gya?"

More like cheap.

"Fine, but I have one more question: If the situation is so dangerous, how come I haven't heard of these weird creatures popping up in the news a long time ago? I'm pretty sure everyone would notice a monster popping up out of nowhere and destroying stuff."

"Our job is to deal with them before the general public gains notice. But that was when the problem was still relatively small. Now, it has started growing out of control. Have you actually been watching the news lately?"

Leon remained silent for a moment, then shook his head. "No."

"Then you would know that their have been some pokemon reported to have been disappearing lately, gya. The first case being six months ago."

"S-Six months ago..."

"That's right. Ever since then, the number has been growing, but also is the number of digimon appearances. So, we decided on tackling the problem by the source: The Digital World itself, gya."

Now that was a surprise. Leon suddenly stood up from his seat, poor Monodramon dropping to the ground. "W-Wait! You said all of this began happening six months ago! Pokemon don't just disappear, s-so...!"

Agumon Hakase grinned and nodded. "You're smarter than you look, Mr. Leon! That's right...we're requesting that some of our Union members venture into the Digital World itself, because of those disappearances. After all, this is far from a coincidence. We think that the missing pokemon may have somehow gotten trapped there."

Leon's form seemed to shake, as in his mind, the possibility that his Chi maybe, just _maybe_, one of those missing Pokemon and that somehow, they were finding their way into Digital World, like how the digimon are finding their way here and that Chi may somehow be alive! But no, he quickly thought, he saw the cave collapse. There was no way anyone could've survived that unless it was by some miracle.

Leon felt a tug at his pants. He looked down to see Monodramon still lying on the floor on his back, his claws latched to his partner's pants. He gave Leon that same smile from earlier, and Leon stared at that smile for a moment before finally coming to a decision.

"Uhm, Hakase..." He looked back at the computer screen. Although he still appeared somewhat timid, there was a strong resolve in that green eye. "I...I want t-to go to the Digital World too!"

His answer obviously pleased Hakase, and the NaviDigimon laughed. "I knew you'd come around! Just send your phone and we'll give it back as soon as possible, gya! In the mean time, you should prepare yourself for the trip. Pack lightly! We'll give the a-OK once everything is set up." And with that, the mystery program closed, save for the window that had the address.

Leon took a moment to look at the address. _'Devon Corporation...?' _Why did that sound so familiar? The white head scratched at the back of his head before shrugging it off. Whatever, as long as he actually got his phone back. He took out his phone, swiping on the touchscreen and unlocked it. He just stared at it for as he realized that he was going to have to somehow send this without his mother knowing. And what if something happened to his phone during travel, or those people mess it up? He couldn't explain how his phone disappeared then, and he doubted Maman would buy him a new one.

"Ah...C'mon, Moe. Let's get this over with..."

"Okay!"

* * *

It's been about two days since he shipped off his phone, and two days Leon couldn't get a wink of sleep.

He had been thinking about his trip too much, and how everything seemed to be happening so fast. Monodramon had just came into his life, and the digimon had already brought about trouble with him, and he had just agreed to dive into a world he knew nothing about all because he continued to cling to some stupid hope that his best friend was still alive somewhere...

...At this point, Leon was certain he had gone insane.

_'What was I thinking anyway? There's no way Chi's alive, and even if she did somehow get trapped in the Digital World, there's no way she could survive. If there are digimon as ruthless as the one from that day...Chi might already be...' _His thoughts were cut off by a foot to the face, and Leon whimpered as he held his sore nose in his hands. "Ow!"

He sat up and glared at the purple dragon digimon lying on his back and drooling on the bed. Monodramon was sleeping beside Leon, but his upper body facing the end of the bed, and he was kicking and punching at nothing.

_'Is he having a dream?!'_ Leon thought, then considered pushing Monodramon off the bed. Instead, he stood up from the bed and quietly walked out of the room, his bare feet making contact with the cold wooden floors of the short hall, making Leon shiver. Maybe he should've grabbed his slippers first.

When he came downstairs and into the living room, the boy considered grabbing a quick drink from the kitchen, but felt himself too tired from lack of sleep to do so. Instead, lied down on the couch and switched on the TV, curling into himself. He hated how cold the autumn and winter season made the house overnight.

The TV came to life, the last channel that had been on happened to have been the news channel.

_"Authorities have yet to find the cause of the recent disappearance of both trainer pokemon, and wild. The police, along with local Gym Leaders, are doing their best to combat the issue, but with few leads, they have yet to make much progress. However, around the time of the first few disappearances, witnesses had reported the sighting of large figure that some theorize may be responsible, but since the sighting had only been the Unova region and the disappearances has currently spread to the Sinnoh and Hoenn regions, the authorities are skeptical..."_

Leon blinked tiredly as he kept listening to the reporter go on and on, and although his earlier attempts of sleeping had failed, his consciousness chose now of all times to finally lose to his drowsiness.

* * *

**Note: Oh, wow! Thanks to SiZodiac and fakescorpion for the lovelt reviews! And to answer your question, fakescorpion, I'm sure the one regarding to the digivice has been answered in this chapter :) and the others...well, I don't want to say yet, since I don't want to say any spoilers.**

**Also, Agumon Hakase is adorable. That is all.**

You see that box down there? _Don't forget to review!_


	4. With His Tail Between His Legs

_Day -8, Year 199-_

_My life's work, I now doubt. Something had tried to force itself out - - -, and - - - - shut down - - for good._

_As I write this, I feel -...my - running out. But I refuse to see my efforts go in vain, so I must - one last project. The - project will protect it in my absence._

_Eevee, Drat-, I know you must hate me, even in the near future I know - - -able to share. But I hope someday come to accept the - for - - so pleas- - -._

_-Prof. Theod- C. Ko-_

* * *

_Parts of the the old diary entry were faded, and she held it gently in her hands as if the slightest disturbance would make the old page crumble into nothing. Through her black rimmed glasses, her eyes closed for a moment before opening once again to stare into the only source of light that was still functioning. An old computer covered in dust. A sign that it had gone unused for who knows how long._

_But the dust didn't bother her. No, it was what was shown through the screen that absolutely fascinated the young woman. Small creatures moved about the the screen on a natural background, each appearing to be in some sort of child-like stage in life. One of them, a tiny pink bird with what appeared to be a feather on its head, had been the only one to acknowledge her despite the barrier between them, and locked eyes for a brief moment._

"You old fool..." _She mumbled quietly, before shutting off the computer._

* * *

"Leon?"

Said boy felt his heart drop and fear rise to replace it as he shoved a backpack and, for some reason, his phone under his bed and quickly sat on top, trying to control his breathing and look calm. Obviously, he wasn't doing much a good job at that.

When Maman poked her head through the door, Leon finally realized something.

...How would Maman feel about this, when she noticed he was gone?

He knew she would shrug it off to his wild imagination (not that he has much of that in normal circumstances) if he directly told her he was going off to some other world. But if he just told her he was leaving? Leon would expect Maman to barricade his door and windows, and force him to talk to her. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating with the barricade stuff, but he could imagine the last part, and he didn't want to see the worry on her face. If he saw that, Leon knew he couldn't leave, and it was hard enough that he's been hiding so much from his own mother, who's been working hard just to provide for the two of them. Especially since his father was...well, Maman had never told him what happened and Leon had little to no memory of him, but she always seemed very happy, and Leon knew she was reminiscing then.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, and Leon felt his hands twitch. He had this little habit of playing with his hands when he was nervous, but he was aware of it this time, and he didn't want to show how nervous this confrontation made him. He just wanted Maman to leave soon.

"Everything's fine. Why'd you ask?" He lied. Everything was far from fine.

"Leon, I'm your mother, and I don't tolerate liars in this house." Shit. Leave it to Maman to be as observant as ever. "I can tell when something's wrong with my child. It's a feeling."

"...No, I think you're just weird." Leon replied with a small smile. "You've always notice the small things, that's why you had so many friends."

She chuckled. "Really now?"

It was true though, and she knew it. While it seemed she had sixth sense when it came to people's emotions, Maman was just very observant. It always seemed she could read the smallest of body language, and she enjoyed learning people's "tells". This gave her the advantage, especially with a child as timid and sensitive as Leon, who often tried to hide his troubles so his mother wouldn't be burdened with them. But to Maman, a child seeking their parents' help is never a burden, as it comes with the responsibility.

There were also the many play dates Leon had to go through whenever her parent friends came over, but Leon didn't like speaking of those, as they were far from enjoyable.

He felt a little dip in his bed, but refused to look at her.

"Leon..."

"..."

"Leon."

'I can't.'

"Leon, look at me."

He broke. He turned his head to face his mother, who to his surprise, was still smiling gently at him. "That's better! I get to see that cute face!"

"Maman..." Leon groaned. He was fifteen, for Arceus' sake.

"Now, now. I was just teasing you. But really...what's been going on with you? You're twitchier than a vigoroth, and I'm starting to think you need a doctor."

"Well, it's just..." No point in hiding his worries from his mom, but he couldn't actually tell her everything either. She would never believe him anyway. "Maman, how do you...deal with it?"

She seemed a little confused. "It?"

"When you have all this pressure on you. A responsibility you can't run away from...?"

"Oh..." Was all that came out of her mouth. For a moment, she was quiet and just stared at him. Well, Leon knew she wasn't _actually _looking at him, just in deep thought, but it still unnerved him even more than he already was. Finally, the silence was broken. "I simply do it."

"Wh-What?"

"Leon," She began, and turned more stern. There was still a bit of gentleness laced in though. "There is going to be a lot of things in the future you can't run away from, but also a lot of grief from the past that will wear you down, and you can't run from that either. I learned that the hard way." And before he knew it, was suddenly embraced in a warm hug, and since Leon's head was resting on his mother right shoulder, he couldn't glance at her due to his eyepatch.

"I remember when you were still a few months old, and you would cry and cry...and sometimes I didn't know what to do. Your father could always calm you down so easily, but you would never stop when I held you. I started to fear...that maybe you would grow up to hate me. I know this may sound silly, but sometimes I still do..."

"But you became my responsibility," She continued. "And although caring for you became a challenge, because of _my _emotions...because I couldn't let go...I couldn't imagine letting _you_ go. You were all I had left."

And that struck him. Hard. Leon found his arms wrapping themselves around his mother, and...he cried. He honestly cried.

Monodramon had came into the room with a box taped closed and an excited smile, but as soon as he saw Leon and Maman, he quietly snuck out the door again.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Leon?" Monodramon had asked him an hour later after his talk with Maman. Leon assured him he was fine, but Monodramon knew better, but didn't push the matter any longer.

"Hakase, isn't it a little too late...uh...early for all this?" Leon asked tiredly, taking a glance at the digital alarm clock sitting on his nightstand. It read 12:01 AM. Leon was fully dressed and his bag was packed, and he was also a bit irritable since Agumon Hakase had taken it upon himself to personally wake him up with an audio recording of a zubat screech. It was so loud, his mother had actually came in, thinking some wild pokemon had actually broken into his room.

"Nope! This is perfect timing, gya! Now, do you have your phone?"

Leon looked at him with a weak glare, but he indeed had his phone. He took it out of his pocket, and Hakase nodded in satisfaction. With a tap of his rod, a small window turned up with an image. It looked like one of those bar codes.

"Uh, Hakase...? How is this-"

"Unlock your phone, gya."

Leon gave the navigation program a look of uncertainty, but he obeyed anyway. As soon as he unlocked his phone, Hakase continue. "Now, point the camera to the screen, and at the "bar code"."

Leon did as instructed. "Now what?"

"I handle the rest." This response earned a puzzled look, but Hakase just grinned and tapped at the window.

It was a faint sound, but despite so, Leon still heard the ringing in his ears that could've gave him a headache. The screen of his phone lit up, and some sort of symbol that looked similar to a biohazard flashed on his screen. Monodramon held on to his leg, as he felt uneasy for some reason and Leon was the closest thing to comfort.

Leon glanced at his computer, obviously unnerved by what was going on. "H-Hakase, what's going on?" He asked shakily, but nervousness turned to fright when he noticed his skin quickly eroding away at a speed that could rival a zebstrika's. What freaked him out more was that in the place his hand used to be was a black form of it with a green grid, but all of it started to move towards his computer.

"Don't worry, Mr. Leon! You'll be at your destination in a- Oh, nevermind." Hakase paused, as the room was now bare of its former occupants before he could finish his sentence. He only smiled though, before closing and shutting off the computer.

* * *

_You think they're dead?_

_Most likely just another newbie..._

_Well, I guess. But I never seen a newcomer actually faint before they got here. Or faint at all..._

"You're making me feel even worse..." Came a low reply, making the two strangers jump up in surprise. The body rose up from the ground, and he felt...concrete? No, it was smoother than that. He could also hear hushed whispers, and maybe a few snickers.

_'My head hurts...'_ He thought, and finally opened his eye, only to meet wide, sharp yellow eyes only an inch from his.

"AHH!"

"Yikes!" The person yelped and jumped back from the sudden scream. Leon jumped up, backing away from what appeared to be an oversized calico and into something cold and hard. He looked up, only to met with the emotionless face of some sort of cyborg.

Not a word dared to leave his lips, and it wouldn't be surprising if he actually fainted again.

"Mikemon, leave him alone!"

"WIDE LOAD!"

"OVERGROWN RAT!"

Leon head snapped back to where he used to be (which was a bad move, because he felt his head throb even worse), only to see Monodramon getting into a fist fight with that same cat-thing from earlier.

Trying to break them up was a boy in a sleeveless orange jacket with a raised collar, and it apppeared to be more suited for the cold seasons. Matching the black striped that ran across the color was his black long sleeved sweater underneath and black pants. But what stood out about him was his red eyes and...wait a second...

Was his hair _pink?_

Don't get Leon wrong, his hair wasn't exactly a normal color either, especially for his age, but _pink? _It had to be dyed. Not only that, but the other boy looked to be a little older than him, probably around 16-17 in age. Maybe he dyed his hair in a bet?

"Mikemon, calm down!" The boy tried again, but his pleas went unheard. He frowned and dug through the pockets of his jack and took out what appeared to be his cellphone. He pointed it towards the oversized cat and seemed to have pressed something on his phone, and in a matter of seconds, the cat creature shined in a white light before it disappeared, leaving a tiny, yellow creature with a long tail.

"Ahh! Kota, you jerk!" The little thing cried, hopping towards the now dubbed Kota and attempting to hit his legs with its bristled tail, but he was hardly fazed by the assault.

"I told you to stop fighting, but since you didn't listen, you're going to stay in your In-Training until you learn to."

"Waaah! You're such a jerk! You'll pay for this!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Kota shrugged it off quite easily. This must be nothing new for the teen. But, he bent down to scoop the little cat-like blob and held it close like it was some baby, petting it gently on the head. "Enough with the crying, alright? I thought you said you didn't want to be treated like a kid when you were like this?"

It sniffled, but said nothing and opting to just snuggle closer. Kota sighed and was about to check on the other digimon until something was suddenly thrusted into his face.

"Andromon, put him down!" He heard a girl command because in Andromon's hand, he was holding up a very scared (and trembling) Leon by the the hood of his jacket, right in front of Kota. For some reason, Kota couldn't help but think of a poochyena with its tail in between its legs...

"Eep!" Came the unmanly squeak as Andromon had obeyed its trainer, dropping Leon to the ground. Monodramon ran over to him while also trying not to trip on his scarf. Kota watched from the side as a few more trainers and their digimon surrounded the dazed Leon, either laughing at him or checking if he had any injuries.

"He's not going to survive very long..."

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with you on that, Nyaromon..."

* * *

**Note: Another chapter finished. I feel rather motivated today, especially since I didn't have to go to school today! (Tomorrow's Thanksgiving break for me)**

**fakescorpion: Yes, the Digital World originated from the Pokemon World in this story, and I suppose you could see Kolsan as their "God" in the sense he created it...but most digimon don't know he even existed, besides select few you'll find out eventually. As the diary entry may imply, he's no longer alive, as he was already quite old when he began to construct the "program". And I'm also trying to use digimon also found in the games, not just the anime.**

**Now, as for the eevee and dratini, it was hard to pick which one to use, as originally, I was going to focus just on one of them. Both do not turn into "legendary" digimon, but one of them is ancient, the other...was just fitting due to how it was made. My only hint on Eevee's digimon being that it is similar to Andromon on how it's..."different" from other digimon. Dratini's was a stretch though, I admit, in appearance, but not so much in concept, I guess. Dratini's a bit of a stretch itself.**

**Let's look at its evolution line; Most 3 stage evolutions show a middle ground with the second. the 2nd stage is supposed to show a sort of "maturing" into the third, kinda like a juvenile stage, but you can see similarities between the first stage and third stage in it. Yet between dratini and dragonite, dragonair doesn't show much compromise besides its horn. But that's mainly appearance wise, so I guess I feel a little justified with the choice...**

**Plus, there's the fact that the digimon I had in mind for dratini is the ancestor of dramon-type Digimon (like Monodramon), and dratini is the first dragon-type Pokemon if I'm not mistaken. So I stuck with my choice.**

**And finally, because this note is getting too long for my taste, the Digital World's time does run differently. I remembered that little fact from the anime, and decided to keep it. Especially considering the "ancestor" digimon.**

**And thanks to SiZodiac as well for the lovely review! :'D**

You see that box down there? _Don't forget to review!_


End file.
